warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Templars
The Silver Templars is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter born of the Ultima Founding and a Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines, composed entirely of Primaris Space Marines. The Silver Templars were amongst the first of the Primaris Chapters created in the Ultima Founding. The Silver Templars' homeworld is Novaris, located in the Ultima Segmentum. Though their battle record is still growing, they have already established themselves, having fought alongside the Ultramarines during the Plague Wars. The Silver Templars have gained a reputation as cold and utterly focussed warriors who display little emotion. They are expert duellists, preferring to select a single target and focus their attention on eliminating this chosen opponent before selecting a fresh target. Silver Templars strategy often revolves around carving a path to enemy leaders, so that their most powerful warriors can engage the foe in a duel to the death. The Silver Templars are accomplished weaponsmiths, often crafting their own weapons and establishing a link with its Machine Spirit, known as the "Bond Martial." Once this bond is established, a Silver Templar will devote himself to mastering the weapon's use, and learn to fight with unbelievable skill and poise. But losing a bonded weapon is a mark of great shame resulting in terrible dishonour and gnawing shame, and a Silver Templar will go to great lengths to reclaim one. Born into a galaxy riven by war, the Silver Templars are eager to prove themselves to their Primarch and their Emperor, throwing themselves into combat against the Imperium's countless foes. Chapter History Brother Nykos, 3rd Squad of the Silver Templars 5th Company.]] As the Indomitus Crusade came to an end, new Chapters consisting entirely of Primaris Space Marines were founded. The majority of these new Chapters were created from the gene-seed of the Ultramarines, the most stable and enduring Astartes genetic material available. Many of these new Chapters, including the Silver Templars, were placed in control of worlds recently freed by the Imperium during the Indomitus Crusade. Notable Campaigns *'An Enticing Prize (Date Unknown.M42)' - Mad Dok Grotsnik led a warband of Painboyz, Cyborks and specially modified Killa Kans in an attack upon an isolated Strike Cruiser of the Silver Templars Chapter. He seized a number of Primaris Space Marines alive, though what the deranged Ork intends to do with his captives is best not imagined. *'Relief of Lyceus (Date Unknown.M42)' - Death Guard forces had surrounded the Ultramarines garrison on Lyceus for several long solar weeks, their siege engines bombarding the defences with plague-ridden shells, slowly picking defenders apart. The Ultramarines sent several requests for support but, due to Lyceus' turbulent atmosphere, they were met with silence. Resigned to their fate, the defenders decided to hold their position despite the overwhelming odds they faced. Unbeknownst to both the Death Guard and the Ultramarines, the request for help had not gone unnoticed. A task force from the Silver Templars Chapter had received the message and were soon on their way to Lyceus. They raced to help their Ultramarines allies before the enemy could break through the fortress walls. The Death Guard continued blasting the fortress, their machines of war firing huge shells that smashed chunks from the fortification. For many days this onslaught continued until at last a large section of the wall buckled and fell, leaving a large breach. Despite this, the Ultramarines continued to hold the line, blocking the opening with their own bodies and taking terrible losses. Meanwhile, the Silver Templars task force had been travelling through the Warp aboard their Strike Cruiser. The journey took several solar days, but the Silver Templars Strike Cruiser Zypher emerged above the moon of Lyceus just as the Death Guard launched their final assault. The vessel blasted its way through the Death Guard blockade and began to deploy its payload of troops. By the time the Silver Templars arrived, the Ultramarines were reduced to no more than thirty warriors and were struggling to hold back the Death Guard attack. Bolter fire did little to stop the lumbering Plague Marines, who shrugged off wounds that would kill most Space Marines. Death Guard vehicles continued to blast into the fortress, filling the air with contagion. Landing at the rear of the Death Guard formation, Silver Templars Hellblasters moved forward, their Plasma Incinerators pouring fire into the Death Guard. The unexpected arrival of these silver-armoured warriors caught the Death Guard by surprise. Dozens of vehicles were destroyed, their mutated forms melted and warped by continuous volleys of plasma fire. Rallied by the arrival of their allies, the Ultramarines drove the Death Guard back while the Silver Templars continued to assault the enemy form the rear. Assailed from both sides and pinned against the fortress, the Plague Marines were unable to stand before the onslaught and were blasted to pieces, their mutated remains left smouldering on the field. The Ultramarines emerged to be greeted by the Silver Templars standing over the flaming wreckage and slain foes, their silver armour gleaming in the flickering light. Both sets of warriors saluted each other, dedicating the victory to their shared Primarch. *'Assault of Necthis (Date Unknown.M42)' - High in the mountains of Novaris, at the peak of the Fortress-Monastery Kolossus, Chief Librarian Ionnas was awoken from his meditation by a powerful vision. His mind raced with scenes of rampaging green-skinned warriors, cleaving axes, and the death cries of outmatched human defenders. A single name came to his lips, Necthis. Immediately, he recalled an oath of protection sworn many years ago. As the vision faded, Ionnas raced from his chambers. He knew the Sword Oath must be fulfilled. Alerting Chapter Master Zanaris to the danger, he offered to lead the forces of the 2nd and 3rd Companies to Necthis and fulfil the Chapter's oath by rescuing the stricken planet from an invasion of deadly Orks. Such was the intensity of Ionnas' astropathic vision that he considered more than an entire Battle Company necessary to combat the threat. Upon arrival in the Necthis System, it became clear that his decision had been wise. Dozens of ramshackle Ork vessels drifted lazily in orbit above the planet. They began pivoting to face the newly arrived Space Marines. The Silver Templars fleet moved in to attack, launching drop ships as they began blasting Ork vessels to pieces. Ionnas scanned the surface of Necthis and began directing operations from the bridge of the Strike Cruiser Novarian Dawn. The Orks had broken the planet's meagre defences, leaving most of the survivors trapped in the remains of the capital, Necthis City. A force would be sent to bolster the city while Ionnas and 2nd Company Command would concentrate on splitting the Ork forces and eliminating their leadership. The initial strike met with great success. Inceptors hammered the Ork lines, punching through the Greenskins, targeting Ork leaders and causing the Orks to lose what little discipline they possessed. Reivers landed in no man's land between the forces, striking at Ork command assets and disrupting their supply routes. If the Space Marines had expected a swift victory, however, they were to be sorely disappointed. The Orks regrouped, showing greater tactical ability and toughness than any Greenskins the Silver Templars had fought before. At their fore strode giant Ork Nobz, their arms covered in carapaces of fallen xenos creatures, crude weapons dealing death amidst the Silver Templars battleline. Lieutenant Maniakes' demi-company held their position atop the city walls as best they could, but they were being thinned at each turn. Scores of precious Astartes lives were lost amidst the carnage, and every Ork they slew seemed to be replaced by a dozen more. The trophies the Orks carried marked them as Freebooters that had been hardened in battle against hundreds of enemies across the galaxy. They were experienced and would not break easily. When a giant Ork Warboss emerged from a rumbling Battlewagon to assault the city walls, Ionnas knew the turning point had come. With the Captain of the 2nd Company, Vetranis Leontias, at his side, Ionnas descended to the walls of Necthis City. Atop the battlements he fought, cloak billowing behind him as his Force Sword felled target after target. Eyes glowing with the power of the Immaterium, he lent his psychic might to the martial skill of Captain Leontias, and together the two of them rallied the troops and slew the Ork leader. By the third day, Lieutenant Maniakes and close to a third of the Space Marines had been slain. But the line had held, and the Orks' numbers had been decimated. With the prospect of loot fading and having suffered terrible loses, the Ork attack began to falter as they fought amongest themselves for command. It was then that Chief Libararian Ionnas came again to the fore. The power of the Warp still coursing through his veins, he led a punishing charge into the depths of the Ork ranks. The Orks were scurrying away from the city walls, only to be pursued by the Reiver hunting parties. There would be no retreat for the Orks, for in orbit their fleet had been reduced into molten scrap. Necthis had been spared, and the Sword Oath was fulfiled. Chapter Organisation in combat.]] The Silver Templars' Chapter organisation follows the standard revised Codex Astartes structure. It consists of ten companies of Primaris Space Marines, each one hundred warriors strong. Each is commanded by a Captain, who is assisted by a pair of Lieutenants, a Chaplain, an Apothecary, an Ancient, and a retinue of Veterans. The rest of the company is divided into squads of ten to five warriors. The 1st Company is made up of the Chapter's most experienced warriors. Veterans who wish to join the 1st Company's ranks must swear a "Sword Oath" to complete a task set by the company's Captain. The warriors who swear these oaths must complete them or die in the attempt. The 1st Company rarely fights as one unit, usually taking to the field alongside other companies to serve as a veteran reserve. The 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th Companies are Battle Companies and do most of the Chapter's fighting. They usually consist of six battleline squads, two close support squads and two fire support squads, forming a balanced force to take on any foe. When the Silver Templars go to war, they usually deploy a single Battle Company supported by troops from the Veteran, Scout and Reserve Companies. The Reserve Companies are each made up of squads of the same designation. The 6th and 7th Company are essentially additional Battle Companies. Their squads can be moved into a Battle Company to replace losses during a campaign. The 8th Company is the Close Support Company. Reivers and Inceptors from the 8th Company often comprise the first wave of an invasion force, disrupting enemy lines and causing panic before the main forces arrive. The warriors of the 8th Company are also expert at responding quickly to support their brothers when needed. The 9th Company is the Fire Support Company. It is made up of Hellblasters and other heavy weapons squads. They will often be called to assist a battle company should they need extra firepower. The 10th Company of the Silver Templars is the Scout Company. It consists of fresh recruits whose training is incomplete. They are often tasked with reconnaissance missions during their training process. Chapter Recruitment Potential Silver Templars recruits are required to attend a grand tournament in the foothills below the Chapter's fortress-monastery, Kolossus. There, Aspirants duel to the death in the hope of being one of the few chosen to ascend the winding mountain paths to the fortress of the Silver Templars. The final few who survive the climb may then begin the process of becoming a Primaris Space Marine. This process is long and potentially deadly, involving several surgeries and the implanting of no less than twenty-two new internal organs, all grown from the gene-seed of their Primarch, Roboute Guilliman. These organs work with the Initiate's own body tissues, stimulating natural abilities such as muscle growth, as well as granting them new abilities. The surgeries are accompanied by a rigorous routine of physical and spiritual training. This is achieved with auto-hypnotic suggestion, meditation, psychological and spiritual testing, as well as an introduction to the culture and traditions of the Chapter. Only then are survivors fully inducted into the ranks of the Silver Templars. Chapter Homeworld Lampras Hekaton of the Silver Templars.]] The Silver Templars were gifted with the world of Novaris, a planet on the edge of the Realm of Ultramar. Novaris is a Feudal World with little advanced technology. It is a vast planet, with soaring mountain ranges, wide river valleys and huge swamps that cover the southern landmasses. It is prone to extreme weather, including vast storms and tidal surges. The people of Novaris are hardy folk, brilliant swordsmen and expert weaponsmiths. They revere the Silver Templars and see serving them as a great honour. The humans that make Novaris their home live in a low-technology feudal society. Kingdoms both large and small cover the planet, each ruled by noble families. Weapon-smithing is seen as the highest art, and every Novarian must craft his own weapon as a rite of passage. Before Novaris was liberated by the Silver Templars, the planet spent several Terran years under the control of the Flawless Host. This Slaanesh-worshiping Chaos Space Marine warband was envious of the quality of craftsmanship displayed by the Novarians and enslaved thousands to make weapons for them. This dark period ended when the forces of the Indomitus Crusade arrived. The Silver Templars cleansed the Flawless Host from the planet and saved those Novarians who remained uncorrupted. Novarian warriors are famed for their duelling skills, and many kingdoms will settle disputes with a duel between champions. Duelling has become an important part of the Silver Templars' Chapter culture. Notable Silver Templars of the Silver Templars, Akilios Zanaris.]] *'Chapter Master Akilios Zanaris' - The first, and so far only, Chapter Master of the Silver Templars is Akilios Zanaris. He is one of the original Primaris Space Marines created by Belisarius Cawl on Mars. Awoken during the Indomitus Crusade, he rose to lead his Primaris brothers to dozens of victories and was eventually chosen by Roboute Guilliman to lead the newly-founded Silver Templars at the end of the Crusade. *'Grand Oathkeeper Lampros Hekaton' - Chaplain Lampros Hekaton is among the most veteran warriors of the newborn Chapter, and the highest ranking Chaplain in the Silver Templars. As Grand Oathkeeper, it is he who oversees the Sword Oaths sworn by his brothers, ensuring they are upheld and bestowing honours upon those who complete them. Hekaton is a mighty warrior in his own right, and his name has already been carved into the Chapter's mythology. During the Liberation of Novaris, he held the mountainous Cendarine Pass against an advancing band of Heretic Astartes. In the midst of a violent storm, with the battle raging around him, he changed the Litanies of Battle. Each swing of his Crozius Arcanum was accompanied by a booming roll of thunder and a violent death of a Traitor. By his actions on that day, many Novarions were saved. *'Chief Librarian Ares Ionnas' - Ares Ionnas is the Chief Librarian of the Silver Templars. By combining absolute concentration with carefully controlled rage, Ionnas has proven himself one of the most valuable warriors in the entire Chapter. It is said that he is the true embodiement of the Chapter's motto -- "Focus and Fury". *'Captain Patricias' - Captain Zeno Patricias of the 3rd Company was the first Novarian native to rise to the position of Captain within the Chapter. His progress through the training regimens of the Silver Templars was meteoric and his swordmanship superior even to that of the Chapter Master. In addition to being a skilled warrior, he is a tactical mastermind, locating weaknesses in the enemy line and launching audacious attacks against overwhelming numbers of enemies. He carries the Power Sword Animus, whose blade was forged by his own hand. The weapon's cross-guard is studded with Novarian gemstones, and the blade is delicately inscribed with the motto of the Silver Templars, "Focus and Fury." In the hand of Patricias, Animus has dealt the Emperor's judgement to many enemies of Mankind. *'Ancient Korelon' - The Silver Templars have battled many enemies of the Imperium in their short history, and always the Chapter's banners have remained aloft, inspiring Battle-Brothers to acts of heroism. While defending Hill 34 during the Ork attack on the world of Corwyn's Bane, Korelon's 3rd Compnay Command was surrounded by ravening Greenskins. Even as his brothers fell, he maintained his grasp on the banner, refusing to let the sacred symbol of his Chapter fall to the xenos filth. When the rest of the 3rd Company arrived to reinforce their overwhelmed leaders, Hill 34 had been buried beneath a mountain of corpses. At the centre of this carnage was the bloodied and battered Ancient Korelon, alive amidst the dead. His banner was still held aloft, and a mountain of Greenskins lay dead at his feet. *'Sergeant Anicius' - In the hands of a Primaris Marine Intercessor, the Bolt Rifle is amongst the deadliest infantry weapons in the known galaxy. Sergeant Anicius has spent many a long year perfecting the art of Bolt Rifle marksmanship. As with most Silver Templars Intercessors, he has a preference for the Stalker Bolt Rifle, trusting himself to out-aim his opponent and fell them with a single, well placed shot. An enemy unfortunate enough to be a target of Anicius can count his remaining life in seconds, for the sergeant's aim is unerring. In more than a dozen battles, Sergeant Anicius' Bolt Rifle has accounted for the death of an enemy commander, crushing the morale of the foe. Each Sword Oath Anicius swears promises his Chapter more victims and continues an ongoing cycle of violence and death. Chapter Fleet *''Zypher'' (Strike Cruiser) - The Zypher is a Strike Cruiser of the Silver Templars Chapter that participated in the Relief of Lyceus. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Silver Templars wear silver Power Armour with the exception of the chest guard, shoulder pauldron trim and left knee plate which are black. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest plate is deep yellow. A black squad specialty symbol -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command -- is located on the right shoulder pauldron. A deep yellow High Gothic numeral stenciled on the left knee plate indicates an Astartes' company assignment. Chapter Badge The Silver Templars' Chapter badge is a black sword point upwards, centred between two black, downward-directed lightning bolts, centred upon a field of yellow. It represents the skill at arms of the Silver Templars. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 29, 176 *''Codex: Orks'' (8th Edition), pg. 31 *''Warhammer 40,000: Conquest'' 1, "A Thousand Chapters," "An Empire Torn in Two" *''Warhammer 40,000: Conquest'' 7, "Ultramarines: Successor Chapters" *''Warhammer 40,000: Conquest'' 18, "Space Marines: Silver Templars" *''Warhammer 40,000: Silver Templars'' (8th Edition), pp. 8, 11-12, 24-31 Gallery Silver Templars Primaris.png|A Silver Templars Primaris Marine outfitted in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour Category:S Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Category:Ultima Founding